Pareamento
by Mili Black
Summary: Assim como o sol está para o céu e a as ondas estão para o mar, eu estou para você. - /POV RUKIA /ONESHOT ; /ICHIRUKI


**Pareamento  
><strong>_Por Mili Black_**  
><strong>

1. Ser um rival do mesmo nível;  
>2. Unir-se;<br>3. Juntar em par;  
>4. Compatibilizar;<br>5. Combinar.

_Assim como o sol está para o céu e a as ondas estão para o mar, eu estou para você._

* * *

><p>Desde que eu te vi pela primeira vez, é assim.<p>

**1. Ser um rival do mesmo nível;**

Quando eu entrei pela sua janela, após ter procurado pela cidade inteira a fonte de tamanha reatsu, cheguei até você. E de uma forma completamente idiota e imbecil, você me chutou a cara.

Inesperado, irritante, incrível.

Tão infantil, que me frustrou de tal forma que eu não soube nem o que fazer.

Você é assim.

Você nem sabia o quanto eu era poderosa, você nem sabia quem eu era, você não estava nem aí. Quando você gritou "O que está fazendo no meu quarto, sua louca?" algo faiscou em mim e a fúria me cobriu. Maneira estranha de acontecer as coisas, não é?

E eu percebi que, pela sua ousadia, eu poderia discutir e brigar com você sem nenhum temor.

Foi ali que eu percebi que você estava ao meu nível.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Unir-se;<strong>

A partir daquele momento, em que eu seguramente enfiei a minha zampakutou no seu peito, confiando a vida de todos nós ali, algo aconteceu. Por ser tão incrível, você sugou toda a minha energia.

E ali, nos unimos, de uma forma que ninguém jamais ousou.

Toda a minha força estava com você, e toda a sua confiança estava em mim. Uma troca justa.

Foi ali que eu percebi que estaria melhor ao seu lado.

E que eu nem podia – e nem conseguia – voltar atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Juntar em par; <strong>

Por estar melhor ao seu lado, assumi-se que eu teria que andar com você. O tempo inteiro. Claro que você distraído como era, achou que tudo fosse um sonho, mas não o era. Eu era real. Nós éramos reais.

E fazendo de você o meu melhor amigo e o meu mais árduo inimigo, cheia de brigas infantis – que de certa forma, sabe-se lá o porquê, elas me instigava de tal maneira que me fazia esperar ansiosamente pelo próximo dia – nós éramos companheiros. Ninguém mais dizia "Kurosaki Ichigo" Ou "Kuchiki Rukia".

Nós éramos Ichigo e Rukia.

Lutando contra hollows e contra nós mesmos.

Fazíamos um par engraçado, diga-se de passagem. Nossas tendências bi-polares e os seus surtos de raivas inconseqüentes.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Compatibilizar;<strong>

Mesmo você _não_ percebendo na época, mesmo eu _não_ percebendo na época, mesmo que todos nossos companheiros tenham percebido, nós _nos tornamos_ compatíveis. Nós _éramos _compatíveis.

Você não vinha com desabafos e choradeiras, muito menos eu. Você não vinha esperando um abraço de carinho seguido de palavras carinhosas, muito menos eu. Você era o tipo de cara que esperava algo grandioso acontecer no amanhã... E eu também.

Não sabíamos puxar assunto, então o silêncio era reconfortante, além de ser suficiente. Possuíamos uma comunicação sem palavras invejáveis para alguns, agora que percebi. Eu admito que sempre fui a mais difícil...

Misteriosa, um pouco. Mas eu nunca dizia nada e você reclamava disso, principalmente quando fugi e deixei aquela carta, sendo levada pelos outros shinigamis.

Eu gritei com você. Eu disse para você viver o pouco tempo que lhe restava.

Aquilo deve ter te ferido, afinal, aquilo _me _feriu.

Mas você entendeu que eram _apenas_ palavras.

E você entendeu o meu sentimento, me surpreendendo da maneira mais incrível que eu gostaria de ser surpreendida – e de uma forma que já esperava, também, afinal.

Mas era tão perfeita, essa sintonia... Que você foi atrás de mim. Mesmo eu dizendo que não, você me salvou. Você entendeu a verdade por trás das minhas palavras, Ichigo. Você foi além.

Você foi _você._

* * *

><p><strong>5. Combinar.<strong>

Nós construímos tantas coisas juntos. Tanta felicidade e superação... Compartilhamos tanta coisa ruim, mas apenas as boas ficaram na minha memória.

Os seus sorrisos. Os seus constrangimentos. As suas atitudes rabugentas... O seu jeito de falar meu nome. A sua confiança. O seu amor pela sua família e seus companheiros... Tudo isso era algo admirável.

Mas eu lembro quando você disse que ajudo meus companheiros, e minha estima se elevou com isso. Sim, eu amo os meus companheiros, os meus amigos. E nós _combinamos_ em outra coisa, outra vez. Por que você – sempre você – conseguiu me iluminar. Conseguiu fazer nós dois combinarmos, mesmo com as dificuldades.

Nós dois lutamos juntos – graças a você – pelo _nos que são_ importantes. Pelo que é importante. Por uma causa importante.

Por quem é importante.

Por isso que eu luto e sempre lutarei por você.

Foi isso que nós _combinamos_, lembra?

E assim, Ichigo, apenas uma única palavra expressar tudo o que sinto.

_Pareamento._

Porque, assim como o sol está para o céu e as ondas está para o mar... _Eu estou para você_.

E é assim que finalizo esta carta.

* * *

><p>O rapaz ruivo entrou no quarto, ainda secando os cabelos com a toalha após seu breve banho. Procurou a shinigami menor, que a essa hora estaria desenhando o Chappy no caderno... Ou lendo mangá. Ou atormentando o Kon, mas não a encontrou. Num ato involuntário, jogou a toalha em cima da cama, mas logo percebeu o que havia feito.<p>

Rolou os olhos e tirou a toalha de lá, dentre um riso resignado e divertido. Com certeza pegou esse costume de Rukia.

- Mais uma vez ela me passando essas manias estranhas...

Pendurou a toalha no gancho da parede e quando se virou para deitar na cama, viu algo que chamou sua atenção. Uma carta laranja, escrita com uma letra grande e trabalhada e rosa choque no envelope "Para o Morango-kun".

Num surto de raiva pegou aquele envelope com todas as suas forças, pronto para jogá-lo no chão, mas apenas sentiu vontade de fazê-lo por um breve momento. Suas feições suavizaram. Novamente, suspirou com aquele sentimento conhecido e sem nome, entre satisfação e resignação e olhou o envelope, oscilando entre curiosidade e medo.

Sempre era assim com ela. Oscilava muito entre sentimentos distintos. Meio que já se acostumou com isso, afinal...

Ela conseguia ser incrível.

Ele sorria com diversão antecipada, observando a carta.

Ichigo sabia que tudo que viesse de Rukia, era imprevisível.

E isso acabava sendo uma previsão, certo?

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Um surto. Um surto hiper feliz. Um surto de uma pessoa que está voltando a gostar de Ichiruki. Merece comentários?

PS. Se der algum erro de formatação me avisam. O fnn não indo muito com minha cara ultimamente.


End file.
